Lilith Fenton/Sapphire Storm
''Schedule; A-Day; # Advanced Pre-Engineering Chemistry # Drawing I # Advanced English II (First Lunch) # AP Biology 'B-Day; # Science Fiction & Fantasy (World Literature/Mythology in second semester) # AP World History # Advanced Pre-Engineering Pre-Calculus (Second Lunch) # French III *Health and PE were taken over the summer* Extra-Curricular Activities; * Volleyball (Practice 2-3 times a week; days change often) Appearance; In her human form, Lilith has long black hair (with a small white streak on her bangs) that she ties into a high ponytail and cornflower-blue eyes. Her typical outfit is a simple black T-shirt with a sapphire-blue shell on her chest, a plain, knee-length black skirt, light gray leggings, and black combat boots. She has a sapphire-blue bracelet on her right wrist, and wears a small shell around her neck (it's usually hidden by her shirt). In her ghost form, Shelli, she has silvery-white hair (with a small black streak on her bangs) still tied into a ponytail, glowing, bright indigo eyes, and slightly tanner skin. She wears a black tank top with a long-sleeved silver shirt underneath it, both of which show off her midriff, sapphire-blue fingerless gloves, a short gray skirt with a black belt, sapphire-blue leggings, and almost knee-high white boots. Her bracelet is pure white and still visible on her right wrist, though her shell necklace is not. Personality; As clueless as her father was (and still is), but quite bright. Good Traits; Bad Traits; Powers; * Indigo ghost sense * Transformation (Indigo rings) * Flight * Invisibility * Intangibility * Sapphire-blue ectoplasmic blasts * Sapphire-blue ectoplasmic shields * Hydrokinesis (water manipulation; somewhat bad at it) * Telekinesis (weakens her) * Storm's Wake (a powerful water ectoblast near-comparable in power to her father's Ghostly Wail; weakens her severely) * Duplication by 5 (weakens her) Fighting Style; Background Story; Lilith was born in the back of a taxi when her parents Daniel "Danny" and Samantha "Sam" Fenton were unable to make it to Amity Park Hospital before she was born. Once at the hospital, she was immediately checked to make sure she was healthy, which she was. The only truly odd thing about her was the small white streak in her hair. About a year later, she gains her first younger sibling, a brother named Drew. Her younger sister Ava follows three years later. During elementary school, Lilith became good friends with Caroline Baxter. However, they had a falling-out in fifth grade and were bitter enemies by sixth, mostly due to the fighting between Caroline's parents. When she was eleven years old, she awoke Trivia;' * Her name, Lilith Angel, means angel/messanger (angel) of the night (lilith), which reflects her angelic yet dark-loving personality. * Lilith is a vegetarian, though she is not an ultra-recyclo vegetarian like her mother is. * She dreams of designing eco-friendly clothing and other environmentally-friendly products. * Lilith is extremely gifted in science, and biology has long been her favorite section. Chemistry, however, is a close second. ** While she is good at math, she doesn't enjoy it as much, which is also why she hates physics with a passion. * She is responsible for making some of her brother's cosplays, most notably his Light Yagami and all of his Organization XIII cosplays. * Colleen Clinkenbeard is her voice actress because of her roles as Angela (''Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler), Tim (Black Cat), Rachel Moore (Case Closed), Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail), Riza Hawkeye (Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood), Chibimano & Monaco cat (Hetalia World Series), and Marie Mjolnir (Soul Eater). Category:Future Characters Category:Female Category:Halfa Category:Luna's Characters Category:Ghost Hunter Category:Future Characters Category:Female Category:Halfa Category:Luna's Characters Category:Ghost Hunter